Tentang Kamu
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Memang terlalu banyak tentang kamu yang berkelebat dalam hati, pikiran, dan penyebab senyumku. RnR?


**HALOOOOOO READERS! #dzigh. Udah lama banget saya nggak nulis di situs terjintah ini. Udah sekitar... sebulan lebih kayaknya :') mengingat ujian, tugas, PR, dll itu menghisap sari-sari kehidupan saya. #okelebay.**

**Tentang fic ini... y-yah, well... saya sedang jatuh cinta parah kepada seseorang yang suka memainkan alat musik dengan senarnya yang sudah tiga bulan terakhir ini mengisi hari-hari dan hati saya. Jadi... ya begitu. Hahaha. Di tengah landaan perasaan menyenangkan ini, saya persembahkan fic ini untuk kamu yang lagi stress gara-gara soal OSN hahaha :p terima kasih, ya! Aku senang banget! Aku harap kita bisa terus begini, walau aku bukan siapa-siapanya kamu sih. Atau setidaknya... belum #plak.**

**Enjoy, minna! ;)**

* * *

**Tentang Kamu**

a VOCALOID FANFIC

By : EcrivainHachan24

Desclaimer : Yamaha Crypton Future Media

Kaito x Miku

WARNING!

AU, Nggak jelas, typo(s), drabbles, dan lain-lain.

DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!

Miku side

.

.

.

.

.

**Un**

Terlalu banyak tentang kamu dalam benakku; sampai-sampai aku tak tahu lagi delusi logika macam apa yang sedang kaumainkan dalam hatiku.

Begitulah.

Aku menatap kamu yang duduk di seberangku. Café ini memang ramai, tetapi tidak tampak gemerlapan kalau tidak ada kamu di hadapanku saat ini—menatapku, dan mengaduk s_oda cream _dengan sebuah senyuman di bibir, menyedotnya pelan, dan mencomot beberapa kentang goreng di atas meja dan memasukannya ke dalam mulutmu satu persatu. Jadi, kamu mengangkat kedua alismu dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Jadi," kamu angkat bicara kepadaku yang sibuk mengaduk _milkshake green tea_-ku sendiri. Aku membulatkan bibir penuh tanya pada kelanjutan kalimatnya. "Kamu suka nulis fiksi?" tanyamu dengan nada berbasa-basi yang khas. Aku mengangkat kedua bahuku dan mengangguk. Aku bahkan menulis di situs fanfiksi ini, bukan?

"Begitulah," aku menjawab. Tatapan matamu berubah geli.

"Kau suka mengkhayal, kalau begitu?" tebakmu dengan nada meledek, lalu menyeringai penuh makna. "Coba ilustrasikan padaku, khayalan macam apa yang ada di benakmu?"

Aku nyengir. "Yang jelas bukan khayalan mesum seperti yang kauharapkan,"

"Aah, begitu… sayang sekali, ya," aku tertawa melihat ekspresi wajah kecewamu yang dibuat-buat bercanda. Lalu kamu ikut tertawa bersamaku; membuat lesung pipimu terlihat jelas, lekuk pipimu yang sempurna membuat semburat merah tipis yang manis, mata biru yang menyipit karena tarikan pipimu ke atas—membuatku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari kamu.

Kamu. Yang memberikanku inspirasi untuk mengkhayal sejauh-jauhnya. Di atas angan, di atas kertas.

Bolehkah?

* * *

**Deux**

Ada banyak hal tentang kamu dalam hatiku.

Misalnya, seperti saat ini; walau kamu tidak menatapku sedekat kemarin, hari inipun aku tetap melihatmu dari kejauhan—tepatnya di _backstage_. Sesekali aku melihat kamu membenarkan dan menarik senar-senar alat musik bernama gitar dan menggenjrengnya untuk mengecek nada yang keluar dari sana. Lalu aku lihat kamu tertawa-tawa bersama teman-teman satu bandmu di sana.

Aku tidak peduli pada candaan apa yang kaubicarakan bersama teman-temanmu. Aku hanya menatapmu yang tertawa lepas bersama mereka. Sesekali si rambut kuning, Len Kagamine yang memegang posisi _bassist_ itu menggodamu sambil melirikku yang langsung memalingkan wajah saat kau ikut menatapku. Demi Tuhan, aku malu, tahu!

"Selamat malam semuanya," suara ngebass kamu—Kaito Shion—yang sangat kukenal membuatku kembali menatap panggung kecil di paling depan café. Kamu yang kini tersenyum bagai sang idola kepada para pengunjung yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka. Aku menopang dagu dengan telapak tangan kananku. Menatap kamu yang begitu karismatik di atas sana. "Selamat bermalam minggu, semoga Anda semua diberi kesehatan dan kebahagiaan malam ini," senyum kamu melebar. "Kami persembahkan lagu khusus untuk Anda semua. Selamat menikmati."

Lalu terdengar suara dentingan piano dan dilanjutkan oleh kamu yang memetik senar gitar—menciptakan alunan melodis yang indah untuk didengar. Diam-diam, aku mengulum senyum pada ekspresi wajahmu yang serius, namun tetap ramah tersebut.

Kaito, Kaito Shion. Tidak bisakah kamu memesonakan aku lebih dari ini?

* * *

**Trois**

Ya, memang banyak tentang kamu dalam pikiranku.

Seperti saat ini. Aku menatap layar ponselku yang bertuliskan sebuah pesan singkat dari kamu. Isinya benar-benar simpel, tetapi kenapa sih, aku harus berdebar-debar begini?!

Aku mendengus lalu menyibakan rambut panjang hijau toska ke belakang punggungku dan membaca berulang-ulang pesan singkatmu lama-lama.

_From : Kaito_

_Hey, Miku! Bagaimana kalau kita cari suasana baru? (received at 14.32 pm)_

_To : Kaito_

_Maksudmu apa? Suasana baru apaan lagi? O_o (sent at 14.33 pm)_

_From : Kaito_

_Memangnya kamu nggak bosan melihatku manggung di café terus? :P (received at 14.34 pm)_

Tidak. Sejujurnya sama sekali tidak.

Aku berbisik dalam hati. Mengulum senyum. Aku tidak pernah bosan menatap sosok kamu yang memetik senar-senar gitas dan menghibur pada pengunjung café itu. Menatapmu, melihat senyummu, mendengar suaramu dari dekat… itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Tapi…

_To : Kaito_

_Hmm, baiklah. Jadi, cari suasana baru ke mana? :3 (sent at 14.36 pm)_

_From : Kaito_

_Itu kejutan dong, Oujo-sama :P (received at 14.37 pm)_

Oh… oh! Aku menahan nafasku tanpa sadar.

Oh, Tuhan, jantungku rasanya nyaris lepas. Kenapa sih, kamu selalu bisa membuatku berdebar-debar begini?

* * *

**Quatre**

Memang banyak tentang kamu yang tertulis dalam lembar khusus dalam ragaku.

Lampu merah.

Jadi, aku mendekap pinggangmu dari belakang, saat kamu sendiri mengemudikan sepeda motor _sport_ keperakan yang menjemputku jam tujuh malam hari ini. Aku menatap punggungmu dan tengkukmu yang kokoh dan tegap. Sangat hangat. Begitu… jantan.

Oke, hentikan pikiran-pikiran anehmu, Miku!

"Kau kenapa?" sepertinya kamu menyadari ekspresiku yang aneh di balik kaca spion. Aku sontak menggeleng. Aduh, malunya!

"Nggak," aku nyengir gugup, lalu menggeleng di punggungnya. "Bukan apa-apa."

"Bohong," bisa kudengar kamu berdecak menggoda di antara jalanan yang berisik ini. "Kau habis mengkhayal apa, heh?"

Glekh!

"B-bukan!" aku tergagap. "Kau ini sebenarnya mau menggodaku atau mau menuduhku?!"

Kamu tertawa. "Maaf, maaf. Habis, ekspresi wajah Miku manis sekali. Aku suka melihatnya terusik. Jadi, aku suka menggodamu."

Aku berusaha menenangkan degup jantungku. "Kalau itu sih namanya rese! Payah!"

Aku bisa melihat kamu tersenyum dari tarikan pipimu. "Tuh kan," dia menoleh padaku sedikit untuk menjiwil pelan pipiku.

Deg!

"Reaksinya saja manis begitu, mana mungkin aku tidak tergoda untuk tidak menggodamu, hm?"

Nada suaranya yang lembut itu membuatku tergagap. Namun saat kendaraan-kendaraan lain di sekitar kami bergerak maju membuatku menyadari lampunya berubah hijau.

"L-lampu hijau, bodoh!"

* * *

**Cinq**

Begitu banyak kelebat dalam diriku tentang kamu.

Yang kamu maksud suasana baru adalah, ternyata kamu memiliki dua tiket menonton Resident Evil IV yang terbaru. Aku sih tidak keberatan. Toh, aku bakal lebih memilih Resident Evil dibanding film Breaking Dawn II yang banyak diincar para pengunjung saat _premier_nya dimulai dan membuat antrean loket tiket begitu panjang sampai keluar _studio_.

"Omong kosong," kamu menatapku tak percaya. "Ada toh, cewek yang tidak mengincar nonton Edward Culun yang katanya tampan itu bakal beradegan setengah telanjang di filmnya yang ini?" suara kamu terdengar begitu kaget berikut skeptis dan mengolok mendengar pengakuanku. Aku menatapmu dengan pandangan tersinggung.

"Maksudmu apa?!" aku berkacak pinggang. "Menurutku Leon Scott Kennedy di Resident Evil jauh lebih keren dibandingkan Edward Cullen," jelasku sambil mengernyitkan alisku. "Dan jangan bicara tentang cowok yang setengah telanjang dengan suara cowokmu itu dong, bodoh!"

Kamu tertawa tanpa suara. "Iya, iya. Percaya, percaya," dia mengangguk-angguk. Mataku menyipit.

"Jangan gunakan nada itu padaku!" aku menyalak mendengar sedikit nada skeptis masih dalam suara kamu tadi.

Kamu menghela nafas—berpura-pura lelah menghadapiku yang melipat tangan di dada; menantang. Kamu meringis. "Baiklah, Tuan Putri," aku merasakan usapan lembut di kepalaku—membuat jantungku jadi kocar-kacir lagi. Aku menatap kamu yang tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sudah tahu. Kamu memang spesial." Bisa aku dengar, kamu berbisik dengan penuh cinta.

* * *

**Dernier**

Semuanya tentang kamu. Hanya kamu, dan tentang kamu.

Begitulah.

Setelah menonton Resident Evil, dan berdebat bahwa menurut dia, cara bidik Leon Scott Kennedy lebih bagus dibandingkan Ada Wong, karakter wanita yang keren dan brutal banget itu menurutku. Juga berkata, betapa merepotkan dan mencurigakannya Ashley Graham, si anak presiden yang diculik ke pulau _zombie_ tersebut dan anehnya, tidak tertular _virus zombie_. Aneh banget nggak sih? Bahkan di _game_nya juga begitu!

Namun belakangan aku mengetahui tentang kamu lagi; kamu lebih suka film _zombie_ dibandingkan film _vampire_, dan tentunya akan lebih suka _alien_ dibandingkan _zombie_. Selera fantasi yang aneh sekali, Pak. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatku berhenti menyukaimu. Dan tentu saja, aku tahu kamu yang bakal lebih memilih _film horror_ dibanding film Harry Potter dan Narnia, yang menurutmu 'benar-benar aneh dan nggak masuk akal' itu. Tidak terima kedua film kesayanganku dibilang aneh, aku menyalak balik bahwa sesungguhnya _zombie_ dan _alien_ juga aneh dan nggak masuk akal. _Fair enough_, kan?

"Aku ada jadwal manggung lagi," katamu. "Kamu mau pulang atau ikut?"

Tentu saja pilihan kedua. Selama bisa berlama-lama denganmu, aku akan melakukan apapun.

Apapun.

Jadi, aku dan kamu tiba di café yang menjadi tempat pertemuan kita, perkenalan, dan sejuta rentet alur cerita hidup tentang kamu di dalamnya.

"Selamat malam semuanya," bisa kudengar kamu di atas panggung. Aku menatap kamu dari kejauhan sambil bertopang dagu. Lalu tersenyum saat kamu menatapku dan tersenyum manis. "Malam ini adalah malam yang spesial," tiba-tiba kamu bernada seperti orang pidato. "Setelah saya menonton adegan _zombie-zombie_-an sebelum ke sini, bersama seorang gadis yang telah lama ada di hati saya," aku melihat kamu melirikku sebentar. Dan… astaga! Kamu membicarakanku! Di café! Di depan orang banyak!

Oh, Tuhan…

Jantungku mulai berdetak kencang lagi menunggu kamu melanjutkan. "Dan juga perdebatan nggak penting saya dengan dia. Tapi, sebenarnya saya ingin mengakuinya, bahwa dia memang spesial, semuanya terasa indah," kamu tersenyum padaku dengan mencolok—membuat beberapa pengunjung ikut menatapku. Aku malu! Maluu!

"Jadi, buat kamu, akan kupilihkan lagu yang mewakili perasaanku untukmu. Untuk Miku Hatsune, terima kasih."

Lalu aku mendengar suara riuh tepuk tangan saat dia mengangsurkan tangannya ke arahku. Aku tersenyum manis walau aku tahu, pipiku pasti benar-benar bersemu merah. Dan jantungku! Ke mana jantungku?! Rasanya terlalu cepat berdetak sampai aku lupa caranya bernafas!

Memang, kamu, kamu, kamu; yang penuh kejutan, manis, dan penuh cinta.

Izinkanlah aku menulis tentang kamu lebih banyak lagi.

Hanya kamu; tentang kamu.

**OWARI**

**Uwaaaa apa itu adegan terakhir kenapa saya tuliskan juga ya 8/D #malu #plak. **

**E-ehem, salah fokus. Okedeh, berminat meninggalkan review? :')**

**V**

**V**


End file.
